


First Foods

by FebobeFic_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FebobeFic_Archivist/pseuds/FebobeFic_Archivist
Summary: Awakening in Minas Tirith post-Quest, Frodo considers the question of food.
Kudos: 3





	First Foods

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the following Shirebunny, which I am highly likely to address again in an entirely different fic: (Movieverse Bunny) What happened in Frodo's 'sick room' after the 'awakening' scene in the movie? Who stayed? Who left? Did he and Sam talk about what happened? Did Aragorn speak with him? How about Faramir? What did Frodo want to eat first? Could he walk? Did the sunlight hurt his eyes after so much darkness? Specifically addressed here: What did Frodo want to eat first?

Frodo smiled. . .it had been wonderful to see everyone, but it was a relief, admittedly, to have the room at peace again, with only Aragorn and Gandalf and the coolness of his soft bed, with its lovely white blankets and pillows. Yet his throat was dry; he swallowed with difficulty, grateful when Aragorn seemed to understand his glance toward the pitcher and cup. Without his even having to ask, his companion filled a cup and raised him from the pillows, supporting him gently on one arm so that he could sip. And sip he did, tasting water cool and clean and utterly delicious.

"Frodo, it is important that we go slowly, to avoid doing you an injury. . .but I believe that the stomach knows what the body needs, and so I will ask you this: what would you most like to eat first? Tell me, and if I can safely provide it for you, I shall."

Frodo's mind reeled. Food! He had not even considered the matter of food, so forgotten had it been during those final days in Mordor. . .but now he realised with a start that he was hungry, and that food sounded surprisingly appetizing for a change. For a few moments he pondered, then nodded.

"Soup - mushroom soup, please. And applesauce, if there is any to be had."

"I suspect some can be found for the Ringbearer." Aragorn's smile broadened. "Wise choices, Frodo. I believe those should settle very well on a stomach unaccustomed to aught but lembas, and not even that for some while now. There are many new foods here you will wish to try when you are feeling better, but in the meantime I think you had better begin with familiar favourites, for the sake of your constitution."

"All right." Frodo nodded drowsily: that sounded fine. He'd had quite enough adventure for now, thank you very much!

"For now, we should begin thinking of other foods you might like to eat as you start to feel better. It will give me some ideas."

Ideas? Frodo struggled for memories and came up. . .dry, at first. . .but then. . . .

"Jammy toast - you know, toast and jam, perhaps with some eggs, soft-cooked or scrambled. . . ."

Aragorn nodded somberly, glancing to Gandalf, who began jotting notes.

Another moment of considering, and Frodo found more memories trickling back, much to his delight.

"Gingerbread. Please, I would love gingerbread."

"I suspect the Gondorian cooks would love to make it for you." Aragorn smiled warmly. "What else?"

"Mashed potatoes. . .roast chicken. . .with mushrooms, of course."

"How else?" Both Aragorn and Gandalf laughed, and Frodo found himself encouraged, memories of meals at Bag End beginning to return to mind.

"Egg salad's lovely this time of year. . .so's fresh fruit; I don't know what sort they have here, but I've a taste for something fresh and juicy like that. There's nothing like an egg salad sandwich and a piece of fresh fruit to go with it, a pear or something like that, or ripe berries."

"Of course. Are there other dishes you make in the Shire, ones that might be less familiar here?"

Frodo considered for several minutes, concentrating. At last he nodded. "I remember chicken with raspberries. Red raspberries done in a glaze over the chicken."

"And others?"

"Oh! There's a lovely mushroom and chicken cobbler. . .and a roly-poly chicken mushroom pudding. . .and of course steak and mushroom pudding. And there's the most wonderful way of making a sausage puff with a seam of wild mushrooms. . . ."

"I can see that we had better begin at once gathering mushrooms for you!" Yet Aragorn's tone was light, and his smile broad, as he rose from his chair by the bed. "Continue to think on that question while I am away. Someone should return soon with your meal; I will come if at all possible."

Frodo simply nodded, nestling back contentedly into the pillows. He was at peace on the issue. No one would let him go hungry or thirsty, and that was all that mattered for now.

-the end?-


End file.
